


Resemblance

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lea Can't Look at Sora Without Seeing Roxas, Lea is a brooding brat, M/M, takes place at the end of DDD, things are sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora looks too much like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resemblance

"Hey, why are you out here? Everyone's still at the top. We have plenty of food left. Come join us."

  
"...Nah."

  
Lea waved Sora off, arms crossing over his chest. The familiar fabric of the Organization coat - disgustingly enough - brought him some sort of comfort as he felt a soft, cold breeze brush against his cheek. The place where the old sorcerer's tower stood tall was surprisingly cold and chilly, and the warmth the coat brought him was one advantage it had, even if he hated what it symbolized. He couldn't identify with it anymore, as it felt so wrong, but at least there was the fact it was warm and comforting. 

  
They all could have their little party, but for some reason being in the mix of it made him uncomfortable. He took no issue to eat the things offered to him, eating every sweet in sight, sighing as he thought dreamily of a certain salty-sweet ice cream he could go buy later. But that discomfort only set in after he took one good, long look at Sora, and he'd stomped down the steps to the bottom of the tower, saying he needed some fresh air to breathe, suddenly not so interested in the sweets. After all they went through, they all mutually agreed it was reasonable. But he didn't come back up for quite a while.

  
"You okay? You look...kinda sad."

  
Lea snickered. "Oooh...been a while since anyone said something like _that_ to me."

  
"You're whole again. It's normal, right?"

  
"...Maybe." Lea whispered, eyes locked onto the distant stars. They blinked, but never went out. The light from them was gentle. As if irritated with his lack of a real response, Sora stepped in front of him, forcing him to draw his vision toward him. Sora put his hands on his hips, and the image - the familiar face - surfaced briefly once more. Lea tore his gaze away, turning his head away from him.

  
"It's me, isn't it?" Sora asked. "You keep looking away from me."

  
"It's nothing to worry about."

  
"It is. Kind of. It's weird when a friend won't look at you."

  
"...We're friends?"

  
Sora glanced away himself, his cheeks burning.

  
"Well...yeah, aren't we? I mean, now that you have you're training to be like us...I think we're friends."

 

"So I gotta be like _you_ to be your friend?"

  
Sora's eyes cast downward toward the ground, as if realizing the issue with what he said then and there. Axel shook his head, laughing softly.

  
"Well, you haven't offended me or anything. I think you're right. It's just that - "

  
He looked at him again, and he saw him in that face. Lea looked away.

  
"Aha! See! You did it again!"

  
Lea wasn't entirely sure how to speak about it. He'd just regained his heart, and now having these emotions were near painful. He remembered when it was like to be empty as a Nobody, and didn't know if it would have been better to feel nothing, or feel this. He smiled softly at his own foolishness, then raised his eyes to meet Sora's again.

  
_He_ was looking right back at him. He was still there, deep inside of Sora's heart. He still existed. And for the first time in forever, Lea felt his heart ache. Sora tilted his head, confused, and again, he was stuck in a flashback on Twilight Town's clock tower, when _he_ had also done that in curiosity of what _Axel_ was explaining to him. A concept so foreign he couldn't have helped the childish way he tilted his head. The wind and movement had made his spiky hair jostle so softly. That was the first time _Axel_ had thought of him as adorable.

 

Remembering that made things worse.

  
"...You look so much like him."

  
"Who?" Sora responded. Lea almost thought he was cruel.

  
"You know who."

  
As if about to respond, about to insist he didn't in fact know what he was talking about, it clicked in his head, and he took a small, shy step away from Lea, rubbing the back of his spiky hair.

  
"...Oh."

  
"I mean - it's fine. He's still there, Sora. So I know everything's fine."

  
It was him trying to convince himself that his efforts from before weren't entirely wasted. They were horrible, awful, and a bit disgusting.

  
"But he's my Nobody. And Axel was your Nobody. And we're their Somebodies. So that means, in a sense...I am Roxas, and you're still Axel." Sora said in response.

  
Well, he wasn't _wrong_.

  
"Yeah, yeah. I know."

  
Sora opened his mouth, as if about to ask something, but then quickly shut it. He seemed to reconsider his words, closing his eyes and covering his ears with his hands. Lea was about to ask him what in the world he was doing, but didn't get a word out before Sora was nodding confidently.

  
"He says that he's here. And, that he wants you to be happy. That he knows who is now. That he's not mad at you anymore. That he's..." Sora trails off, closing his eyes, listening to the voice deep down. "...That he's sorry for running away. Sorry for forgetting about you. Sorry for a lot of things he did wrong."

  
Sora sighed, placing a hand over his heart. Feeling his Nobody's conscience come forth might have been exhausting, but at the same time, he's never experienced this with "Axel". He wondered if Axel was even in his heart like Roxas seemed to be, or Namine with Kairi.

  
"And..." Sora finally continued. "He's still sees you as his best friend. That is something that will never change."

  
His voice sounded so much like his at the end. They were so similar. Lea remembered the first best friend he had. The blue hair, the stern looks, the annoyed sighs he always got when he got overly happy about something. When he had always been forever more Lea until Axel was born. Isa was cold, but it never stopped him from being the good friend he was. And that slipped away from him as he distantly realized as a Nobody that Saix was not Isa, and they would never be the same. "Does the past mean nothing to you?" was a question Saix asked once, and all Axel could do then was sheepishly run his hand through his hair before shrugging his shoulders, saying that if he really wanted it to have mattered, he would have made it matter.

  
And then he lost Roxas. A second best friend. But he'd come back unlike Isa. 

  
"...Thank you, Roxas." Lea said. He wasn't sure if Roxas could hear him, but even if he couldn't, what mattered was that he still said it. Sora put his arms behind his head, stretching out his arms, hearing the bones pop. It probably felt nice to stretch after such a long sleep - and not to mention that was the second sleep the poor kid entered.

  
"You coming back in with me? I just wanted to check up on you. And, hey, Lea? Aren't you...going to take that coat off?"

  
Lea shrugged. "I don't really have any other clothes. All the old clothes I had don't fit me anymore."

  
"Well, there are the fairies upstairs. I'm sure they wouldn't mind making you some clothes. Like they did for me!"

  
Sora grasps onto Lea's hand, pulling him along, not giving Lea a chance to really respond whether or not he was going back up. He was dragged up the multiple flights of stairs, back into the room with people, with Sora happily asking Yen Sid where the fairies were. He'd never agreed to any of this, but the cheerful manner he did things, the bright smile on his face, the way he still looked too much like him right at this moment -

  
He'd give in, of course. He'd always give in to Roxas. Even if it wasn't actually him.


End file.
